


Benthos

by PhoenixAndJinx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, human Lance, human hunk, mermaid Pidge, mermaid au, mermaid keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAndJinx/pseuds/PhoenixAndJinx
Summary: It was a shark and it seemed to be getting closer. Lance’s eyes began to slowly close as he faded into unconsciousness. But he swore he saw a face as they closed completely.





	Benthos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MLP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLP/gifts).



> Benthos-the flora and fauna found on the bottom, or in the bottom sediments, of a sea, lake, or other body of water.  
> A quick Klance for our friend, [MLP's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLP/pseuds/MLP), birthday.

Lance was out on the ocean in his boat dolphin watching. He loved how graceful the creatures could be. He barely noticed that the sky was steadily growing darker. He jumped when he heard the first of the thunder. 

“Guess I’d better head in then.” He sighed and began preparing to head back to shore. However, the storm was moving faster than Lance thought and soon it was pouring rain. 

“Shit!” There was almost no visibility so Lance decided to wait out the storm. But then the wind picked up and the water began to get very choppy. Lance’s little boat was being tossed around on the waves. Lance was holding on for dear life until the boat flipped.

Lance swum to the surface only to be pushed back under by a wave. He struggled to swim back up only to be knocked down again. He tried again and the process repeated. Lance was running low on air and energy. He saw the flicker of a large tail out of the corner of his eye and prayed that it was just a dolphin. It flicked by again and Lance noticed the orientation of the tail. Shit. It was a shark and it seemed to be getting closer. Lance’s eyes began to slowly close as he faded into unconsciousness. But he swore he saw a face as they closed completely.

* * *

Keith swam towards the drowning human and wrapped his arms below it’s armpits. He dragged the human to the surface to breathe and began the slow journey of lugging it to shore. Didn’t humans know when it was a bad day to sail? Obviously not, considering that this was the sixth one Keith had rescued this year.

Keith spotted a small cave that he and the human could wait out the storm in and swam to it. He pushed the human as far out of the water as he could and settled down. 

* * *

When Lance woke up he was staring at a rock ceiling.

“Is this heaven?” He mumbled. If this was heaven he had some complaints.

“No. I pulled your sorry ass out of the water and to shore.” Lance sat up and shrieked. It was a man? Merman? He wasn’t sure. He had the head and torso of a man but around his waist it melted into a Blacktip Reef shark. 

“What are you?” Lance asked quietly.

“I believe humans call us mermaids. My name is Keith and you are?”

“Lance. How is this possible? How do you swim? Does your spine function like a humans? What do you eat? Do you live in groups? Do you mate like sharks? How do you breathe? How do you know english? Can you go on land?” Lance began firing off questions excitedly. He couldn’t believe it. Keith held up a hand.

“Slow down. One or two at a time. I believe my spine functions differently from yours and I can show you how I swim.” Keith ducked back under the water and swam around a bit. Lance was in awe.

“Cool.” He mumbled as Keith came back up.

“We eat everything sharks do. We sometimes live in small groups. Not answering that one.” Lance pouted. 

“We breathe through gills on our neck and can be out of the water for short periods of time. I personally picked up english from a friend. I can go on land but it’s very difficult because of the tail.” Lance had such a look of wonder and joy on his face. Keith chuckled. He was cute.

“Cool. I just can’t believe this. I always wanted to meet a mermaid and now I have.” 

“Looks like the storm is clearing up. You’ll be able to go soon.” Keith said. Lance looked sad.

“Great. I guess this is it then?” Lance was pouting slightly and Keith melted a little. 

“Would you like to meet again?” Keith asked hopefully. 

“Yes! Sorry. Too enthusiastic?” Lance winced. Keith chuckled.

“I’ll meet you here tomorrow Lance. Go home and rest.” Lance nodded vigorously.

“See you tomorrow Keith!” Lance scrambled out of the cave and watched as Keith swam back out to the reef.

* * *

 

They met up the next day and swam out a bit. Lance kept staring at Keith as he swam and Keith was getting flustered. Why was this human watching him so intensely? They swam and talked for hours. There was no awkwardness and it was like they’d known each other for years. Lance made Keith laugh harder than he had in years and Keith could feel himself falling for the human. They swam back to shore as the sun was setting and agreed to meet up the next day as well.

* * *

Hunk was standing outside of Lance’s apartment when he got home. Hunk wrapped him up in a bear hug.

“Where have you been? There was a big storm yesterday and I found parts of your boat on the beach! What happened Lance?” Lance opened his door and waved his friend in.

“You’ll never believe what happened Hunk! I almost drowned but a cute merman saved me! His name is Keith and he has the tail of a Blacktip Reef shark. I was hanging out with him today.” Hunk’s jaw dropped. 

“How hard did you hit your head Lance?” Hunk grabbed his friend's head and looked for any bumps or gashes. Lance pulled away.

“He’s real Hunk! I swear!”

“I think you need to drink some water and go to bed buddy. Maybe you’re dehydrated.” 

“I’m not dehydrated and I’m not hallucinating! He’s real Hunk and he’s amazing.” Lance sighed. Hunk still looked very worried.

“I’ll drink some water and go to bed if that’ll help you Hunk.” Hunk nodded and got his friend a large glass of water. Lance took the glass and walked to his bedroom. 

“See you tomorrow.” Hunk sighed in relief and left.

* * *

Keith and Lance continued to meet up for weeks. They were slowly falling for the other but fought the feelings away because there was no way it could ever happen. Lance continued to defend himself to Hunk and Keith put up with the constant questioning from his friend Pidge. Keith was surprised when Lance admitted to craving salt water. He needed to talk to Pidge.

* * *

“Craving saltwater? And he’s human?” Pidge asked. She had the tail of a walking shark.

“Yep. Any idea?” Keith asked.

“There’s only one thing I can think of and it’s highly unlikely.” She trailed off.

“What is it?”

“How do you feel about this human Keith?” Keith blushed.

“Why?” He asked embarrassed.

“Nevermind. Your blush gives it away. When a mermaid and a human form a strong bond, the more adaptable one begins to change to match the other. It takes about a week. Looks like your human boy feels the same.” Pidge explained. Keith blushed and wondered how he was going to explain this to Lance.

“Any way you could come and explain this to him?” 

“No way lover boy. That’s your job.” Keith sighed.

* * *

Keith met up with Lance the next day as usual.

“What’s wrong? Did someone die?” Lance joked at Keith’s sad look.

“I’ve found out why you’re craving salt water but you won’t like it. I’ve been agonizing over this all night and there’s no good way to tell you this Lance. You’re turning into a mermaid and it’ll take less than a week. Apparently it happens when a human and a mermaid form a strong bond and I’m so sorry.” Keith rushed.

“A strong bond?” Lance questioned and Keith blushed.

“I’ve been falling for you since we’ve met.” Lance blushed.

“I have too so I guess it’s both our faults.” Lance laughed.

* * *

Three days later Lance left everything behind. He left letters for his family and Hunk and headed out to the ocean where Keith was waiting for him.

“Today’s the day! I feel it in my bones!” Keith chuckled.

“Guess we’d better swim out farther then. Don’t want you beached immediately.” Lance laughed and they swam out. As they swam, it became harder for Lance to move his legs separately as they began to fuse together to create his tail.

    “Lance. Your legs.” Keith gasped. Lance looked down and was shocked at what he saw. He had expected to have the same tail type as Keith but that's not what happened. A beautiful fish tail in shades of blue glinted in the light. He flicked the end of it a few times and laughed.

“Race you to the cave!” Lance shouted as he dove under and swam away. Keith shook his head.

* * *

Keith laughed at Lance’s pouting. 

“What did you expect? I’ve been a mermaid my whole life.” He laughed and Lance smiled.

“I’ll beat you someday.” Lance promised and kissed Keith.

“If that’s the reward I get for winning there’s no way.” Lance smiled.

“But you don’t know what happens when I win.” Lance ducked under the water and swam away, leaving a shocked Keith to chase him.


End file.
